Point Place Power Out
by icanseeformiles
Summary: A blizzard leaves all of Point Place without electricity for days. Luckily for Red Forman, he has Kelso, Fez, Donna, Jackie, and Bob staying at his house the entire time to keep him company. Or maybe not so lucky for him. JH, ED, RK, and more.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Red Forman was having a good day.

Sure, there was a blizzard. And sure, he would inevitably have to go outside and shovel his driveway for hours, seeing how his lazy moron son wouldn't be strong enough to lift a shovel. But there was something about that day that was different from other days. Something that made Red want to drop to his knees and shout "Thank you!" to the lord.

Other than the idiots who lived there, there had not been a single idiot in his house today.

Steven and Eric, he couldn't get rid of. But not having Kelso and the foreign kid in his house was like lifting a huge weight off his shoulders. Always gluing themselves to things, and not speaking English. And although they weren't quite as terrible as the boys, not having Donna and Jackie around was also a plus. It was nice not having to worry about walking in either of the poor girls naked with one of his sons.

Not to mention the fact that Kitty had made bacon for breakfast and that he was currently alone, sitting at the kitchen table and downing his first beer of the day. So yes, Red Forman was having a good day.

And then the phone rang.

Red cursed whoever was calling him for interrupting his beer drinking. Then he walked towards the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

An annoyingly familiar voice responded on the other end. "Hiya Red. It's your neighbor. Bob."

"Hello Bob," Red grumbled. His good day was beginning to slip away.

"My electricity's out."

"That's a real shame, Bob."

Red knew exactly what Bob wanted. Bob was a mooch. He was always trying to mooch off of Red's success, which in this case, was his house with electricity. And Red wouldn't budge until Bob backed down. There was no way Bob was getting anywhere near his house.

"Well, I was just wondering-"

"Oh damn! There goes our power! Gotta go, Bob!"

"Red, your lights are on."

"Damnit."

"Can't we just-"

"No, Bob!"

"Listen Red. I have two teenage girls under my care. Letting them stay in a house without heat, running water, and food is just plain irresponsible."

Leave it to Bob to get all sanctimonious. "Why is there no food, Bob?"

"Oh, I ate it all already."

"Fine! Jackie and Donna can stay here for _one night_. Then you have to figure this out for yourself Bob!"

Red heard a gasp. "What about me, Red?"

"Quit being so dramatic, Bob. You're not about to die of hypothermia and starvation. Your house is fine"

Bob chuckled. "Oh Red, you're just teasing. See you in a few!"

And before Red knew it, Bob hung up. "No wait, Bob! I was serious!" he cried. But Bob was gone.

"Damnit!" he shouted.

Red Forman was having a bad day.

**Okay, so I know this was really short, but I just wanted to get a quick intro out there before really starting the story. **

**So yeah. I've this idea came to me during the great New York blizzard of '10. At the end of February. Actually, I think it was most of the east coast. Anyway, my house didn't have any electricity for five days. Which meant no heat, no plumbing (try not going to the bathroom for a few days), and basically no anything. Oh, and we couldn't actually leave the house because there was so much snow. Which really sucked because there was literally nothing to eat in our house. So instead of thinking "Gee this really sucks" like the rest of my family, I thought, "HEY! What if this exact same thing happened at the Formans' house! And the entire gang was there with no power for days!" I figured it would make for an interesting fanfic.**

**Anyway, now that I've given you pointless background information, I'm just going to say that this is just going to be a couple chapters long but it should be pretty fun. And I'll try to update as much as I can. Forgive me for typos and other mistakes- I'm really lazy when it comes to proofreading. Oh, and in case you guys didn't catch this, it takes place in winter of season 6.**

**Oh, and please try to review! I know it can be a hassle, but I appreciate it so much! **


End file.
